Secrets Unveiled
by Erisa ken
Summary: Dean has a secret that he has been keping from his family, returning from hell and seeing his brothers condition he decides to bare all, by taking his brother on a vacation.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural, Harry Potter and Twilight don not belong to me they are the work of Kripike, Rowling and Meyer respectively.

Summary: Dean has a secret that he has been keeping from his brother, after being rescued from his trip from hell and seeing the state his brother is in he decides to come clean. Supernatural/Harry Potter/Twilight crossover.

Pairings: Dean/Harry, Sam/Castiel, Edward/Jacob,

Warning: Slash, Mpreg, Vampires, Werewolves, Healers,

Chapter 1: Prologue

As he stared at his brother, Dean couldn't help thinking about all the changes the year had brought about in him. He was no longer as optimistic as he usually was, he was slowly but surely heading towards the path that would leave him as jaded and paranoid as their father had been. He wondered what he could do to get his baby brother to open up to him and stop keeping secrets.

While others might think him stupid and he had done nothing to dispel that image, he was not. Just as he was about to open his mouth to restart the argument with his brother concerning his relationship the demon known as Ruby an idea sparked in his head, causing a slow smile to start to stretch across his face.

Sam who was preparing for his brother retort was startled to see a smile slowly start to stretch across his brother, giving him pause. As he watched his brother's smile get wider, Sam wondered if his brother had finally lost it. He knew his brother's stint in hell couldn't have left him untouched, but he hadn't thought it would take his sanity. Just as was about to call Castiel to verify everything was alright with his brother, Dean beat him to it.

"Castiel." Dean called smile still stretched across his face.

With a muted flash the angel appeared in front of them.

Looking over at the brothers the angel was surprised to see a Dean that was smiling widely and a wary Sam. Turning to the one who had summoned him Dean let his silence and furrowed brow speak for itself.

Dean who had been studying Castiel since the angel had come into his life after saving him from Hell become rather good at deciphering the angel, well not that good, but since Castiel normally had the same face on when asking about things he didn't know, he had labeled this the angel's confused face. So he decided to clear up the confusion by telling the angel why he had been summoned.

"Sam and I are going on a vacation and you are coming with us." So declared, Dean got up and started repacking his bag, ignoring the spluttering Duo behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Road Trip

-1A/N this is the second chapter of my new story.

Warning: Slash, Healers, Vampires, Seers, Possible lemons and other things that make homophobes come out in droves, or is that hives?

Chapter 2: Road Trip

Sighing, Dean looked over at his brother who was sleeping in the passenger seat of the car. Castiel was in the back seat sleeping as well. He and Sam had been arguing again, this time about where they were going, as Dean had refused to tell them where they were headed and he had insisted that Castiel come with them as where they were going it would be impossible to find them.

Sam had reacted as he knew he would after hearing this, he had been suspicious and nearly overbearing, asking if their Dad had ever been there, if Bobby or anyone else knew about the place Dean were taking them. To shut him up Dean had brought up the old argument of since when did Sam care about what their father would have wanted them to do. Instead of shutting Sam up, this had seemed to make him more suspicious than before.

Personally Dean thought that the only reason that Sam was really against the idea of going away with him and Castiel was because he didn't know where they were going and couldn't tell Ruby. Looking out the window he thought about Ruby, he didn't like the demon, and it wasn't only because she was a demon, something about the demon had rubbed him the wrong way since he met her. And after watching her string his baby brother along by hooking him on her blood hadn't improved his opinion of her much. And that story she was feeding Sam about killing Lilith wasn't adding up since she never had anything to show them to back up the fact that she was infact trying to find ways to kill Lilith.

Thinking about Sam and Ruby's relationship, always made him think about his own relationship, something that he tried to avoid whenever he could. But without a hunt or Sam and Castiel to distract himself from thoughts that he knew would depress him, images of his husband started flying through his mind. His hand clenched around the steering wheel, as he brought his other hand to ground the heel of his hand against his eyes trying to dispel the images that had started unfolding in his head to no avail.

Putting his hand back against the steering wheel he swerved onto the side of the road breathing harshly. He knew this would happen, every time he let himself think about his husband it left him feeling breathless and his heart pounding madly as if trying to escape the prison of his chest. Sometimes he didn't mind it happening but other times like now when he was driving he could do without the added danger.

As his heart slowed and returned to it's normal pace he couldn't help but wonder how his brother was going to react to when he found out that he was married and had been married for a good number of years and had been faithful to his spouse despite evidence to the contrary. His husband had been on his case to tell Sam that he was married , but he hadn't even when it could've brought them closer.

Pulling back onto the road he thought about how his husband was going to react when they showed up on his doorstep as he hadn't seen him in over a year and he hadn't told him about the deal he had made to save his brother by trading his soul. He whimpered thinking about the pain that would be inflicted on him when his husband saw him and he explained why he had been missing, he just knew Sam was going to get a kick out of this.

He smiled as other thoughts of his husband surfaced. Images of the two of them cuddled together on the sofa watching his favorite movies, kissing in the rain, their wedding night and as the final image of the two of them entwined on their bed flashed across his mind he felt himself getting hard and shifted to make his erection more bearable , knowing that there was no way he could take care of it as any noise would alert both Sam and Castiel to what he was doing.

Just as they were entering Port Angeles he heard his brother make a sound that was half sob, half whimper and felt the fear that he always felt when his brother was having one of those dreams. It hurt knowing that there was nothing he could do and if there was one thing Dean Winchester hated, it was to feel useless in any situation. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was another nightmare and not one of his brothers visions. Nightmares he could deal with, after all his husband was the king of nightmares. This thought depressed him even more because he knew without him his husbands nightmares were sure to start up again.

When Sam woke up he breathed a sigh of relief he hated when he had dreams, because they were either someone he didn't knows death or it was just reliving the things that already happened and sometimes he couldn't tell which was the worst. He stretched as much as the car would allow his large body, which wasn't much, and then turned to his brother and drew in a sharp breath when he saw the expression on his brother's face, it was an expression he saw on his face when he was thinking about Jess.

Not wanting to disturb his brother he turned and looked out the window to see if he could recognize where they were. When he realized they had never been to this part of the country before he turned to his brother thinking he had enough time to wallow in his thoughts enough.

"So where are we?" he asked.

When Dean jumped Sam realized that he hadn't even noticed that he was awake. He let an amused smirk cross his face. It wasn't often that you caught Dean like that, especially when he was lost in thought as he liked to pretend that he didn't think enough for that to happen.

Catching his brother's amused smirk he scowled at him, knowing exactly what had amused his brother so greatly.

"We're in Port Angeles." Dean answered. A small smile o his face.

"We're in Washington." Sam stated flatly. "I thought you said that where we were going nobody would find us, this isn't exactly nomads territory Dean."

A scowl formed on Dean's face. "I never said where we were going there wouldn't be people. But it is true that where we're going nobody isn't going to find us unless the person who owns it wants us to be found."

"And just who is this person." Sam asked suspiciously.

"No one that you know." was the reply he received.

Before another argument could start up a voice from the back interrupted.

"How much longer until we get there."

Dean latched onto this as if it was a lifeline offered to a drowning man.

"We should be there in the next forty-five minutes or so." and then turned back to putting all his energy into driving.

Sam took the hint that Dean didn't want to talk and decided that just this once he wasn't going to push him. Instead he tuned to Castiel in the back.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, it seemed that this body needed some rest."

"I bet it did." Sam said. "You might not be human but the body you're using is and if you're not careful it might crash on you."

Lips twitching slightly Castiel stared at the younger Winchester, in what could on be described as fondness. Before he could reply Dean beat him to it.

"Alright mommy-sasquatch."

"Shut up. Jerk."

"Bitch."

The rest of the ride was in a companionable silence, the tension that had been notably present before absent.

With a sigh Dean pulled into the building marked Forks General Hospital. Turning off the car Dean turned to his brother and Castiel.

"Stay here for a minute while I go and see if my friend is here." Without waiting for a reply he stepped out of the car. If he had looked back he would have seen Sam's stubborn expression as both he and Castiel stepped out of the car and followed behind him.

As they followed Dean they watched as people called out to him. This surprised Sam, because even though Dean came off as the more open of the two Sam knew that Dean was always the more suspicious of the two of them and the fact that these people knew his brother meant that this wasn't the first or second time that he came here.

They stood back at a good distance so they could watch and hear Dean as he spoke to the pretty brunette receptionist at the front desk. What came as more of a surprise to Sam was the fact that Dean didn't even flirt with her or the pretty blonde at her side.

"Hi Nancy is Harry here." He asked while glancing around. Sam found himself unconsciously following his brother's movements trying to see who his brother was looking for.

"I'm sorry Dean but Dr. Potter has taken a leave of absence for about six months now." Nancy said.

Another jolt of surprise worked it's way through Sam's frame. They never told anyone their name when they stopped on any anyone of their stops, so why did this nurse know his brother's name.

"Thanks Nancy." Dean said with a smile to cover his worry. As he turned to leave he felt shock ripped through him as he saw an unnaturally beautiful blonde Doctor talking to the other blonde nurse who was simpering at him. Shaking his head he dismissed the doctor from his head and turned to see his brother and Castiel standing there with curious expressions on their faces, though Castiel wasn't looking at him he was staring at the blonde doctor that had caught his attention with something as close to amazement as the angel ever came, but before he could ask Castiel what the problem was Sam interrupted.

"So who is this Harry?" Sam asked, with what Dean liked o call Bitch-Face number twenty three.

"Stop asking questions. You'll see soon enough." Dean said as he walked past the two. Barely refraining from brining his hands up to rub away the headache that he felt coming on.

The three men got back into the car, Castiel still with his face of amazement, Sam scowling at his brother for still with holding information and Dean with a forming headache. As the car pulled out of the Hospital parking lot and made it's way to it's destination, silence reined again inside, but this time it was more uncomfortable.

Dean directed the car over the familiar terrain lost in thought over what could possibly be wrong with Harry and wondering why he never told Sam about Harry so they could avoid the coming confrontation.

When Dean turned onto a stretch of road that he hadn't seen before, as he had thought as many people before him that it was only trees, Sam could only stare. Sam felt a feeling of dread go through him as they drove through the trees, they were probably going to some hermits house who probably couldn't put them up for the night and the would probably have to find somewhere else for the night. They finally reached an area where the trees started to open up more and Sam startled as he felt something warm pass over him as though assessing and welcoming him. Looking over at his brother, he was about to ask him if he felt that, but stopped when he saw the smile on his face, obviously he had expected that. Taking a look at Castiel, Sam saw the confused look on the angels face. If he was reading the angel right it looked as though the angle recognized whatever had happened but had obviously not expected to find whatever it was here.

Opening his mouth to ask the angel what it was, he was interrupted by the car coming to a stop.

"We're here." Dean said unnecessarily. Sam turned back around and felt his jaw drop at the sight in front of him. They had come to a stop in front of a huge mansion.

As they steeped out of the car Sam couldn't help but think that his earlier worries that they wouldn't have anywhere to sleep were unfounded. As though reading his thoughts Dean threw a smile at him as he took their bags out of the car trunk before leading them to the front door.


	3. Chapter 3 AN

-1Hi I'm sorry to be doing this to you guys, but this is to let you know that the Secrets Unveiled will continue I'm just having problems with this chapter has the description of the mansion and it isn't going anywhere, because I'm not very good at it. So I'm asking for help, anyone who knows how to describe mansions could please help me. My friend suggested I ask I was putting it off not wanting anyone to know, but if I want to write the other fics swirling around in my head I need to get this one finished.


	4. Chapter Meeting Harry

Chapter : Meeting Harry

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies.

Stepping up to the door Dean inserted the key into the keyhole, before pushing open the door and then stepping aside so the other two could enter. After entering he bent to remove his shoes and then slipped on the slippers with his name on them, he then turned to the other two.

"Remove your shoes." He said, "Harry doesn't like anyone walking around his home with their shoes on."

Nodding the other two complied with his request. Straightening they glanced around trying to take in everything at once. The few things they were able to note before Dean made them move on was that there was a grand double staircase that intersected in two places (in the middle and at the top), in the center of the floor there was a large phoenix with it's wings spread in flight, and the chandelier that hung above them were made of fine crystals, before anything more could be observed, they were led through another entrance this one appearing to be the living room.

The only words to describe this room would be either lived in or homey, with its black curving sofa that took up almost half the room, the comfortable couch that was across from it, the cherry wood coffee table in the center, the large flat screen television and the large fireplace that looks like you could stand in it and still be comfortable.

Just as they were about to step further into the room Dean was almost bowled over by a small blue streak colliding with his chest.

"Uncle Dean you're back, I told dad you would be back but he didn't believe me, but now that you're back he'll have no choice but to believe me." This was all said in one breath by the thing that had latched itself onto Dean.

It wasn't until Dean shifted a little that Sam was able to realize the thing that had latched it self onto his brother was none other than a young boy who could be no-more than seven with blue hair that as he watched was shifting to pink and back again to blue.

"Hey kiddo." Dean said lifting up the little boy with a smile on his face, one that Sam nor Castiel hadn't seen on his face before, "Where 's your dad.?"

"He's right over there." The child said pointing to floor in the spot between the chairs.

"Thanks." Dean said putting the kid back down before moving in the direction the child had indicated, with Castiel and Sam following behind.

The sight that met his eyes would scar Sam for months to come, because lying on the floor asleep was a large black panther curled around a baby, that was using it's side as stationary point to hoist itself up. With a strangled noise Sam made to step forward to pick up the child and move it to safety when Dean beat him to it.

He could only watch in shock as Dean ignored the child and instead approached the panther and shook it awake, he was taken even more by surprise when the panther shook itself awake dislodging the child before it got to it's feet and regarding them with all with a cool look before focusing it's attention on Dean with what seem to be surprise. Just as he was about to warn his brother about the potential danger he was in, the form of the panther seemed to blur before standing in it's place was a man who appeared to be younger than himself in regards to age. He had long black hair that ended at his knees, pale skin that seemed flush from his earlier nap, full pink lips, delicate bone structure, 5'6 in height and his most startling feature of all seemed to be his striking emerald eyes.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." came the startlingly soft voice of the man in front of them.

"Hello Harry." Dean said mentally cringing when those angry green eyes focused on him, he knew he was either in for the tongue lashing of a lifetime or the beating of a lifetime, and currently couldn't decide which one was worse.

Before anything more could be said, the man now identified as Harry turned his attention on Castiel and Sam, pausing with his head cocked to the side seemingly observing them but the glazed look in his eyes gave him away. When his eyes cleared he turned suspicious eyes on Dean.

"Why did you bring an Angel and a Demon Hybrid into my home Dean." He spat.

Opposite him Sam flinched at the accusation wondering how this man knew about him and to a lesser extent Castiel. Castiel on the other hand had expected this from the time they had entered the property line.

Dean grimaced he didn't know that his brother was this far gone that he would register on Harry's wards as more Demon than anything, but hopefully Harry would be able to help. Turning his attention back to Harry he addressed his questions.

"This is Castiel my Guardian Angel more than anything else, and this is Sam my brother I told you about." Dean said pointing to each in turn.

Harry who was picking up the baby that had been using his leg as leverage to hoist herself up spun angrily to face Dean the baby now on his hip, "I haven't seen you in over a year and you then you turn up with an angel who you claim is your guardian, when I know for a fact that they don't show themselves to humans unless the world is about to go almost apocalyptic and a brother who is more Demon than human currently when I know for a fact that your family has no mixed heritage in it, you have some damn explaining to do, but first you're going to show them they're room and then we'll be having a 'conversation', right after I feed everyone."

With that he stormed out of the room hair billowing behind him in an angry cloud. Teddy who had followed them into the room, smiled at them before running after his adoptive father, his chatter the last thing the others heard.

Turning he saw his brother and Castiel staring at him in varying degrees of shock.

"So that's Harry, what did you think?"

"Was that a person or was a hurricane passing through?" asked Sam who still couldn't grasp the fact that a small hurricane who his brother had addressed as Harry had just stormed through and left.

Castiel meanwhile was looking in the direction that Harry had just left in puzzled shock. He unlike Sam knew who Harry was and he hadn't expected the savior of the wizarding world to have that much of a temper, from the way his brothers spoke of the wizard and Lord of Death he could do no wrong and was soft spoken. Talk about someone's reputation being changed to suit other people's need.


End file.
